Insanity
by awakenstate09
Summary: It's about Sam McCall's P.I Venture that takes her to Landview, a possible John/Sam pairing, Maxie goes to get Expose on Crimson and a possible Adrianna/Maxie slash, a Spinelli/Priestess pairing, murderer of Wes reveal and a Jess/Marty slash
1. Chapter 1

_Insanity_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part One_

_Author's notes: Okay Jessica's baby Chloe never died but she did commit herself and met Brody, Brody still sort of slept with Gigi…On the General Hospital side, Maxie kiss with Johnny made Spinelli fell out of love with Maxie. Maxie has gone to Landview to clear her head and Sam with her new P.I. Business is going on a road trip as well to get more familiar with her partners. _

**Chapter one: Madness**

**Jessica stirred in her bed as she woke up and she looked at the sun it hurt her eyes. Bree and Chloe would still with Viki on a trip to see Kevin. Jessica woke up and then she jumped to find Marty asleep in her bed. At the top of her lungs in her head, there was an echo that yelled, "What the fuck?" Then there was a headache that happened and she could probably understand the rest of the story. Jessica looked under and saw she had no panties. She was debating whether or not should she wake up Marty and so she got dressed then went downstairs. The kids came home and Viki too. "You just wake up." Viki said waking in and Jessica shook her head. Viki paused and Jessica played with her kids as she was so happy to see them and was glad to know that they would too young to know that mommy might be bi-sexual. **

**Sam, Spinelli and Winifred took a pit stop at a bar slash restaurant named Rodi's. "The Jackal feels free after a long constraint." Spinelli said and the Priestess was still giggling about no more Maxie. As they sat down, Sam walked in and she liked her soon to be co-workers but several hours. She went to the bar and had her order ready John walked in to see Sam. "May I help you?" John asked and Sam responded, "Is your kitchen opened?" "Yeah! It's a little early." John said and then looked at Sam, "You look familiar." John said and Sam looked at him a little. "No I can't say I know you." Sam said and they introduced themselves. She told him how she's the new detective and those are her co-workers and friends. "I could tell you one thing you will never run out of business here." John said and Sam was happy to hear that. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Insanity_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

**Part Two**

**Layla was turning down interview after interview from Crimson because even if they would high-profile she found them to be very nose up in the air and Adrianna agreed. Adrianna had call on the phone as they talked about the possibilities. There was a knock on the door and Maxie Jones arrival. Layla quickly remembered her, Kate wanted Expose on there because Crimson was trying to open doors for other designers. **

"_**We don't want no part of Crimson." Layla said and Maxie responded, "Kate loves the clothes and underwear you have, I think there sexy. I mean I know Kate would never wear them." "That's it, you would wear them but Kate only wants to be patted on the back, she never would take part in wearing anything from us. Kate has worn anything from other designers but never from designers like us and so how are we to believe she wants to promote us when she wouldn't wear anything from us." Maxie had a point and then tried a different tactic. "Let me try something." Maxie said. **_

**Marty woke up in a strange bed and saw her clothes; she saw that she was dress in a shirt and panties. This was Jessica's room and so she slowly got out of the bed, Jessica walked in. "What happened last night?" Marty asked and Jessica responded, "Marty, I woke up with no panties." Marty then looked down at the bed and she saw plastic wrap on her pillow. Marty then realize what the taste of her mouth was. "Well, I see you practice safe sex." Jessica said because she knew since she had Hepatitis that it was a method of safe sex **


	3. Chapter 3

_Insanity _

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Three_

_**Part Two: Two Plus Two**_

_**Maxie model a couple of outfits for her and Layla said she looked great but what was the point, she thought and Maxie responded, "Do a photo shoot with me a Crimson employee and so it show that Crimson believe in promoting your clothes, used me." Layla like the idea and so she wanted to double-check with Adrianna, Maxie gave her a number to call her then walked off but put her clothes back on first. As Maxie left, she check her cell to see if there was one call from Spinelli. **_

_**John and Sam would hitting it off, Sam went back to Spinelli and the priestess, the priestess talk about a string of attacks and a murder that happened here. Spinelli believe that they could be of assistance since it's a high-profile case and so Sam told them both about John. "He could be a help but do you think he would be comfortable with…." Spinelli said and Sam responded, "Good point." **_

"_**I mean you would hurt about John and I was hurt about Brody. So if anything happened, it was a one night stand." Jessica said and Marty couldn't believe how calm she was, "Jess we're women!' Marty said and Jessica knew that. "You're one of my only friends and I know that drunk or not, I wouldn't let you anywhere near me unless I trust you." Jessica said and Marty smiled then said, "I don't remember everything but I feel the same." Marty hugged Jessica and then slowly they kissed her just to check, they stopped. Marty slowly parted and turned to say, "It was a one night stand, I never knew you would a good kisser, oh God." Marty left and didn't know what to say if she saw Vikki. Jessica stood there and tried to think if it was a blackout, she was drunk or was it a excuse. She didn't have that much of a hangover. Does Jessica have a personality that likes women? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Insanity _

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Four_

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Before I interact Maxie, Gia, Sam, Spinelli and the Priestess with a possible Sam/John pairing, Spinelli/Priestess/Maxie triangle. I need to do a background on the current serial. So I'm going to do this chapter on the Jessica/Marty Storyline**_

_**Jessica walked down hoping to ignore that fact a woman got her off and so she was met by her mother. "Jessy, what was Marty doing here?" Vikki asked and Jessica responded, "She came over and we blew off some stream about Brody and John." "Was Marty with John the same day, I thought he was married to Blair?" Vikki asked and Jessica couldn't think of a good lie after the next statement. "I just saw a big love bite on her neck." Vikki said and Jessica couldn't believe it. "What do you mean love bite?" Jessica asked and Vikki noticed Jessica was nervous. "What happened?" Vikki asked and then Chloe started to cry. Jessica tended to her baby and walked off. **_

_**Marty was reading the newspaper and she began to have flashes of her and Jessica kisses then going to her room. "Wait! What are you…" Jessica asked and was cut off by another kiss by Marty. Marty shook her head and across town Jessica was getting the same flashbacks then as the kids would occupied. Jessica took a little nap as the kids played. **_

"_**You are far more than a label." A proper voice said and Jessica woke, she was at a very dark place standing outside a gate. "Hello." A Jessica personality showed herself. "Who are you?" Jessica asked and the person responded, "I'm Bess." Jessica looked at her and the glasses, the outfit. "Bess like Jean Randolph." Jessica said and Bess nodded then said, "Last night unexpected turn, have you ever thought that it could be more than a one night stand? Marty is safe, Marty is your friend. You needed her and she needed you." "She's a woman and she's like family." Jessica said and Bess responded, "She has no blood relations…" As Jessica woke up, Bess looked at the television and said, "She will never know I was the one who gave the push. Brody showed himself incompatible and so she needed a friend, the opportunity was there and I whisper in her ear. Her pain could have been worse, so I gave her something else to think about." As Jessica woke up, her kids would the same **_


End file.
